Dias de Primavera
by SweetYume
Summary: As lembranças... A missão... E os ultimos suspiros... "Eu amo viver! Mas ainda assim... Amo muito mais ele..." - SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** SweetYume

**Shipper:** Sasuke e Sakura

**Postada: **14-03-2013

_Dedicada a Mariana Karnaks_

* * *

** Sinopse:**

As lembranças... a missão... e os ultimos suspiros... "Eu amo viver! Mas ainda assim... Amo muito mais ele..." - SasuxSaku

* * *

**N/a:** Guys and guys :D Cá estou eu novamente com uma nova fic :3 Ela terá apenas 3 capítulos, não estou acostumada a escrever longfics...

Mas enfiiiiim... Ela será divida em três cenarios diferentes... Serão eles "Ultimos Suspiros", "Lembranças" e "A missão"... Cada um ocorrerá em um tempo diferente... No começo ficará um pouco confuso, mas depois surgirá luz, onde só há trevas :D

Ok, falei demais, espero que gostem, boa leitura ...

* * *

**_"Últimos Suspiros"_**

Inspirei todo ar que poderia caber em meus pulmões... Até que não coubesse mais nada... Até que as minhas narinas doessem. Estava debruçada na varanda do meu condomínio, apenas curtindo aqueles momentos... que eu sabia que seriam os últimos .. Olhei para cima, era uma linda noite de primavera. O céu parecia um enorme manto felpudo com pequenos pontos cintilantes, como se fossem pequeninas lagrimas, mas que mesmo assim, sorriam pra mim... Senti uma leve tontura se aproximando, mas ignorei-a... Eu ja sabia o que iria acontecer, e oh, como isso é triste, eu amo a vida! Eu amo viver! Mas ainda assim... Amo muito mais ele...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Lembranças"**_

Eu estava sentada naquele banco há algum tempo, não sabia quanto, mas parecia pouco, pelo menos pra mim. Encarava o chão, debruçada sobre meus joelhos, lágrimas timidas rolavam pelas minhas bochechas. Foi naquele banco que ele me deixou, antes de sair da vila. Senti uma brisa gelada bagunçar meus cabelos róseos e fechei os olhos, como se isto pudesse afastar toda aquela dor, toda aquela saudade que eu sentia dele... Ouvi passos atrás de mim e virei-me, ficando completamente atônita com o que via.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? o que faz aqui?"

"Eu voltei Sakura..."

"E... por que voltou?"

"Voltei pra você"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"A__ missão"_**

Caminhava emburrada ao lado de Sasuke, Sai e Naruto. Kakashi-sensei andava mais a frente lendo seu livrinho pervertido. Grandes gostas de chuva caiam e eu sentia meu cabelo molhado grudando na minha testa.

"Raios! Como se não bastasse Tsunade-sama nos mandar para uma missão de ranking S no nosso dia de folga, ainda tem que chover... É impossível ficar pior!"

Estava ocupada xingando o destino, e não percebi uma pedra, bem na minha frente. Comecei a me sacudir e praguejar a todos quando senti um pequeno impacto e me preparei para sentir o chão frio se chocando com o meu nariz, braço, perna, cotovelo... Sim, eu iria sair quebrada depois dessa. Mas por incrível que pareça, o impacto não veio. Senti fortes braços me segurando. Lentamente abri os olhos, me deparando com orbes incrivelmente negros.

"Sasuke-k..."

Ele não deixou eu completar a minha frase, e selou seu lábios nos meus. Um gosto forte de menta invadiu a minha boca, sim, como eu adorava aquele gosto, aquele cheiro... Tudo, tudo nele me enlouquecia. Contra a minha vontade, ele separou nossos lábios e me olhou com aquele meio sorriso de canto, que deixava qualquer garota fora de si.

"Você é tão irritante..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

* * *

**N/a:** HEEEEYOU o/ ... Bom, sei que pode ter ficado meio complicado de entender, mas é só o começo. Nos próximos capitulos tudo há de se esclarecer. Tive quatro inspirações para escrever esta fic:

1- minha amiga Mari, que inutilmente passa todos os dias comigo, me dando idéias para novas fics sem nem mesmo saber

2- A fic "24 horas" da Luh-chan, que é uma fic M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A! Recomendo a quem ainda não leu, está no meu perfil...

3- Ao livro "Os que bebem como cães" de "Assis Brasil" que me deu a idéia de dividir a fic nos três cenários

4- Não tem 4...

Beeeeem.. é isso, espero que tenham gostado deste próximo. Se vierem rewiews, o próximo cap. vem mais rapido também hihi...

É, era isso guys... até a próxima, e ja ne..

* * *

**Rewiews ? *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** SweetYume

**Shipper:** Sasuke e Sakura

**Postada: **14-03-2013

_Dedicada a Mariana Karnaks_

* * *

** N/a:** Olá pessoas e alienigenas =)

Apesar de quase não ter rewiews, decidi postar o capitulo 2 porque sou boazinha u_u... Desta vez, o capitulo esta maio...

Gostaria que vocês lessem escutando a musica "My Immortal" do Evanescence,

acreditem, vai ficar muuuuuito melhor :3

LETS GO! Boa leitura :)

* * *

_**"Últimos Suspiros"**_

O tempo estava passando e eu continuava observando as estrelas, com o vento quente batendo no meu rosto. Estava realmente calor, a primavera estava acabando e logo chegaria o verão. Senti braços fortes ao redor da minha cintura e aquele cheiro embriagante de menta. Era por ele que eu estava vivendo meus últimos minutos, e eu tinha certeza, que era por ele, que eu tinha vivido toda a minha vida. Ele me abraçava por trás e deitou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Sorri. Qualquer sacrifício valeria a pena por ele... Eu só esperava que ele conseguisse superar tudo aquilo. Me virei e encarei seus brilhantes olhos negros.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Eu te amo"

Ele beijou minha testa e eu afundei a cabeça em seu peito.

"Você ainda é irritante... Não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas estou com um pressentimento estranho... mas saiba que eu vou sempre te proteger"

Aquilo doía, e como doía ouvir ele dizendo aquilo! Se ele ao menos soubesse que eu estava partindo naquela noite, e que iria deixa-lo pra sempre... Sentia minha cabeça latejando e as tonturas cadas vez mais fortes, minhas pernas já estavam moles. Eu sabia que não haveria muito mais tempo... Mas o tempo que ainda me restava, fosse qual fosse, seria nos braços dele, onde eu sempre desejei estar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Lembranças"**_

"Este lugar não é divertido Sasuke-kun?"

Sorri enquanto tomava meu sorvete de morango ao lado dele naquele imenso parque de diversões.

"Não"

"Você é tão chato! Parece um idoso que não quer se divertir"

Comentei engolindo o resto do meu sorvete.

"E você tem a mentalidade de alguém com cinco anos!"

Fiz biquinho e cruzei os braços. Ele me abraçou e sussurrou tão baixo que eu só pude ouvir porque sua boca estava bem próxima ao meu ouvido

"Você é irritante... infantil, idiota e mimada... Mas é_ minha_ irritante, infantil, idiota e mimada, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você..."

Pouco tempo depois, estava escurecendo e nos sentamos a beira do lago para ver os fogos. Eu já havia me empanturrado de doces e pipoca, vomitado em uma mulher ao sair da montanha-russa, tropeçado no carrinho de balões, batido no homem vestido de esqueleto no trem fantasma por me assustar mais do que deveria e sujado a blusa dele de sorvete. Havia sido um dia cheio, e eu estava realmente cansada.

"Sasuke-kun, eu nunca mais quero ir a um parque de diversões! Nós já temos 20 anos, acho que realmente estamos velhos pra isso."

Ele sorriu. Sabia que logo eu viria com outra ideia mirabolante, como quando nós pulamos de bungee jumping e eu desmaiei. Prometi que nunca mais pularia de nada que tivesse mais de 15 cm de altura, e na outra semana, sugeri que pulássemos de paraquedas.

"Ok, parques estão fora da lista"

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu segurei sua mão.

"Sabe Sasuke-kun... Apesar de tudo, hoje até que foi divertido, sabe por que?"

"Não"

"Porque você está comigo então tudo fica melhor... Você não se importa se o que eu faço é infantil, você só apoia, como se tudo fosse normal."

Ele segurou minha cabeça e me beijou.

"Menos o parque de diversões, essa eu não gostei"

Ri baixinho e deitei no ombro dele. Realmente, ao lado dele, tudo parecia muito melhor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"A missão"**_

Continuávamos caminhando juntos debaixo daquela chuva em pleno dia de folga, para cumprir a missão que Tsunade-sama nos dera. Resgatar alguns pergaminhos ultra-secretos, com jutsus proibidos que haviam sido roubados por ladrões. Adentramos a floresta e Kakashi-sensei repentinamente parou.

"Eles estão por aqui, posso sentir o chakra deles... Vamos nos dividir e procura-los, quem achar pega o pergaminho e nos encontramos aqui novamente. Sai e Naruto vão para esquerda, Sakura e Sasuke para direita e eu vou para o Sul. Nos vemos em pouco tempo".

Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun se encararam e sorriram desafiadoramente, por Kami, eles iriam começar novamente com as competiçõezinhas ridiculas, e depois ainda me chamavam de infantil...

Sasuke-kun e eu começamos pulando pelas arvores, até avistarmos uma pequena caravana seguida por uns cinco ninjas. Nos entreolhamos e ele moveu os labios dizendo "1...2...3 !" Quando chegou ao três, nos atiramos em cima dos ladrões e começamos a lutar com eles, Sasuke-kun disse para mim ir procurando os pergaminhos enquanto ele cuidava dos ladrões. Procurei em todos os cestos e bolsas mas não encontrei nada. Sasuke-kun ja havia acabado com quatro dos cinco ladrões, deu um golpe certeiro em um deles que desmaiou imediatamente. Ele se virou para me ajudar a procurar os pergaminhos ele foi para um lado da caravana e eu para o outro, estávamos procurando quando de repente ouvi um barulho estranho. Olhei para onde ele estava, e gritei o mais forte que podia tentando impedir o inevitável.

"SASUKE ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!"

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um segundo o ladrão jogado no chão atirava uma flecha escorrendo veneno na direção dele, em outro eu corria até ele, logo cheguei onde ele estava caído de joelhos no chão, cuspindo um pouco de sangue... Agarrei ele e o fiz deitar no meu colo, em uma fração de segundo, ele fechou os olhos e não abriu mais... ele estava com aquela flecha cravada em seu peito, muito próximo ao seu coração, desmaiado e sangrando muito... Gritei por Sai, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei, mas sabia que eles podiam demorar para chegar, e cada segundo era decisivo. Eu era médica, tinha que dar um jeito. Sabia que o veneno ainda não tinha se espalhado por todo o seu sangue. Sequei meu rosto, a essa altura, banhado em lágrimas. A unica maneira de salva-lo, sem que ele perdesse muito sangue, era transferir o veneno de seu corpo para outra pessoa... e eu faria qualquer coisa para salva-lo...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continua_**

* * *

**N/a: **O próximo será o ultimo capitulo... Vejo vocês lá...

Ps. se mandarem rewiews, posto ele domingo ou segunda feira (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** SweetYume

**Shipper:** Sasuke e Sakura

**Postada: **14-03-2013

_Dedicada a Mariana Karnaks_

* * *

**N/a: **Oi :3 Este é o ultimo capítulo... Eu li a fic, e achei que está um pouco confusa... vou tentar explicar... Bom, vejamos, a parte "As lembranças" são lembranças aleatórias da Sakura-chan... "Ultimos Suspiros", é uma continuação a cada capítulo, por exemplo, no capítulo 1, tinhamos um parte de "ultimos suspiros", no capítulo 2 essa parte continua... "A missão" também é assim, é uma sequencia... Mas agora nesse capítulo, tudo vai fazer mais sentido... A ordem vai ser um pouco diferente, mas vai dar pra entender melhor... ^^

Espero que gostem, boa leitura (:

* * *

**"As Lembranças"  
**

Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos deitados na nossa cama, ele me beijava ardentemente... Eu não sabia, mas essa seria a ultima vez...

_ ...A ultima vez..._

Cada toque dele, era delirante. O cheiro mentolado dele, se misturava com o meu cheiro doce, a chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora, algumas gotas batiam na janela, fazendo tudo parecer ainda mais aconchegante. Eu me sentia completa ao lado dele. Nossos suspiros estavam entrelaçados, nossos corações queimavam, junto com o resto do nosso corpo. Presos aos últimos momentos, vivendo intensamente uma paixão doentia...

O telefone tocou. Ignoramos. Nada poderia nos tirar daquele transe, profundo mar de emoções, sensações se perdiam no meio dos nossos suspiros quentes. Ele acariciava suavemente meus cabelos róseos, nossas linguas dançavam ritimadas enquanto viviamos aqueles momentos...

_ ...Bons momentos... últimos momentos... _

O telefone persistia, nos incomodando. Contra a minha vontade, separei nossos lábios, abri lentamente meus olhos verdes, que se encontraram com os seus, incrivelmente negros, transmitindo um amor oculto, tão profundo que só eu poderia enxergar. Peguei o telefone que se encontrava na cômoda ao meu lado.

"Alô? Shizune? Sim... Tsunade-sama? Mas... hoje é o nosso dia de folga! Sim... estamos indo... "

Sasuke-kun ouvira parte da conversa e me olhava intrigado. Suspirei.

"Tsunade-sama deseja ver-nos no seu escritório agora... Tem uma missão de ranking S, uma emergência..."

Ele grunhiu reclamando. Sair para uma missão perigosa no nosso dia de folga, e na chuva... Definitivamente não era algo que estava nos nossos planos...

_...A ultima missão, os ultimos momentos..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"A missão"_**

Eu estava desesperada, Sasuke não parava de sangrar e não havia muito a ser feito. Abri a minha mochila onde encontrei alguns equipamentos médicos e peguei duas seringas. Eu conhecia aquele veneno, demorava 30 minutos para se espalhar pelo sangue dele, e quando isso acontecesse, apenas algumas horas seriam necessárias para mata-lo... Parecia simples, o veneno estava localizado. Eu tinha que retira-lo dali o mais rápido possível, eu tinha 30 minutos... mas para isso, teria que tirar uma parte do sangue dele junto... Uma boa parte do sangue dele...

_...Aquele sangue... Tão vermelho quanto seus olhos..._

Sem pensar mais espetei a seringa perto de onde ele havia sido atingido. Puxei para fora aquele veneno esverdiado misturado com sangue carmesim. Não era o suficiente! _NÃO ERA O SUFICIENTE!_ Havia ainda mais veneno, eu precisava esvaziar a seringa... Sem me preocupar com as consequências penetrei a agulha fina no meu braço, derramando ali o o liquido mortal, juntamente com aquele sangue...

_... Aquele sangue... O sangue dele fervia em minhas veias..._

Novamente, espetei a agulha em seu peito, retirando dali, os ultimos residuos daquilo que o mataria, novamente injetei a seringa no meu braço. Olhei para ele, o rosto palido e seu corpo mole pareciam não ter mais vida. Peguei a outra seringa, e rapidamente espetei na minha coxa, tirando dali, todo sangue possivel. Injetei meu sangue no seu braço.

_... Seu sangue corria em minhas veias, meu sangue corria em suas veias... _

Lágrimas corriam livremente dos meus olhos e escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, apenas o pensamento de não poder mais viver ao lado dele, era o suficiente para me fazer acabar com tudo. Mas eu não podia... _NÃO PODIA! _Ele era tudo o que me restava. Pela quinta vez, injetei mais um pouco do meu sangue no corpo palido, e exausta, caí em cima dele. Sentia fortes tonturas, minha cabeça girava. Eu só queria estar com ele.

_Estar com ele... eu estava com ele..._

Minha visão escurecia, o chão parecia cada vez mais distante. Podia ouvir zumbidos ao longe... Longe... Muito longe... Gritos...

"Ali! Eles estão ali"

Senti braços fortes me separarem dele.

"Sasuke-kun" murmurei quase inconsciente. "não me deixe sozinha"

_... Ele estava comigo, ele sempre esteve comigo... Não me abandonaria pela segunda vez..._

Tive a impressão de que horas passavam correndo. Momentos se passavam diante dos meus olhos. Naquela manhã, eu estivera ao lado dele... Ele me beijava de _f_orma tão intensa, tão doce...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ouvi a voz de Tsunade-sama. Como nos levaram para o hospital? Aonde_ ele_ estava?

"Sasuke-kun, não me abandone..."

Momentos... Aqueles doces momentos vagavam pela minha mente...

_"...Cada toque dele, era delirante. O cheiro mentolado dele, se misturava com o meu cheiro doce, a chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora, algumas gotas batiam na janela, fazendo tudo parecer ainda mais aconchegante..."_

"Sasuke-kun..."

_"... Voltei pra você"_

"Sasuke-kun!"

_"Você é irritante... infantil, idiota e mimada... Mas é minha irritante, infantil, idiota e mimada, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você..."_

Eu sentia minha sanidade voltando aos poucos, mas o nome dele, não saía da minha cabeça... Eu me sentia tão sozinha, como nunca estive... Minha mente voltava ao normal, abri meus olhos, que doeram devido a claridade... Eu não ligava pra nada só queria saber como ele estava. Ouvi uma voz conhecida ao meu lado... Oh Shizune...

"Tsundade-sama, ela está acordando"

Meus olhos começaram a se adaptar a claridade, encarei o teto branco, tentei me mover, eu tinha que acha-lo! Sentei-me na cama, sentindo tubos presos ao meu braço. Tsunade-sama ao lado me encarando com os olhos lacrimejando.

"O que você fez Sakura?"

"Eu... apenas tentei salva-lo! Onde ele está?" murmurei fraca olhando os aparelhos médicos presos ao meu corpo... O que estava acontecendo?

"Sasuke está bem, está dormindo no quarto ao lado... Em algumas horas ele acordará e ficará bem... você o salvou Sakura..."

Senti um alivio percorrer meu corpo, seguido por uma forte tontura que me obrigou a deitar minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

"Minha cabeça... está doendo muito..." Tsunade-shishou se aproximou de mim, acariciando suavemente meu rosto, enquanto tentava disfarçar a voz embargada.

"Sakura... quando te encontraram, já havia passado meia hora... nós tentamos de tudo... não há o que fazer Sakura... esta tontura.. é apenas o começo... sinto muito..."

Timidas lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Ela não podia ter sido mais clara. Eu iria morrer. _Eu estava morrendo._

"Q-quanto tempo... eu ainda tenho shishou?"

"Apenas algumas horas..."

"Posso ir pra casa?" eu chorava baixinho... nunca pensei na morte, muito menos na minha... eu sempre fora tão cheia de vida... eu amo viver... mais ainda amo muito mais ele... Sasuke-kun... O meu Sasuke-kun...

"Como quiser, acho que Sasuke já está acordando... Vocês podem ir..."

Com a ajuda dela me sentei na cama hospitalar. Ela me entregou uma pequena cartela com alguns comprimidos.

"Isso fará a tontura passar por um tempo... O resto... é... inevitável..."

Enxuguei uma lágrima que corria por sua bochecha. Eu não estava arrependida pelo que fizera.

"Tsundade-shishou... Sasuke-kun... Já sabe do ocorrido?"

"Ainda não tivemos a chance de contar a ele... Mas se você quiser, agora mesmo nós pod-"

"NÃO! Não quero que ele saiba de nada enquanto... eu estiver viva..." cortei-a.

"Como quiser Sakura... Vou pegar suas roupas e mandar que chamem o Sasuke... em alguns minutos vocês já estarão em casa..."

Tsunade preparou tudo e eu e Sasuke fomos para casa. Não trocamos muitas palavras no caminho. Nós dois estavamos cansados e devido aos medicamentos, não compreendíamos muitas coisas. Assim que chegamos, corri para a varanda do apartamento. O céu estava tão negro quanto os olhos dele...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ultimos Suspiros"**

Sentia os braços quentes dele me envolverem... Ele também estava um pouco fraco, devido ao que aconteceu, mas estava melhorando... Ao contrario dele, eu estava cada vez pior... Já sentia minhas pernas moles, minha mente estava nublada, meus suspiros estavam pesados... E eu sabia que seriam os últimos .. Aquele fora um dia cheio, mas eu jamais me arrependeria de nada que eu fiz... Como já disse, ele sempre vai ser mais importante... Nossos sangues estavam misturados, eramos um agora... Eu sei que ele vai viver por nós dois... Meus musculos fraquejaram e eu caí sobre ele. Já não tinha mais o controle das minhas pernas, isso havia sido dado a ele.

"Sakura?"

Se eu tivesse que ir embora... Queria ir logo... Não queria faze-lo sofrer... Não queria faze-lo chorar... Por que quando eu chorei, ele esteve lá, limpando as minhas lágrimas... Quando eu gritei, ele lutou com todos os meus medos... Quando eu estava mal, ele segurava a minha mão dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. E agora? Eu estava indo embora, eu o estava abandonando! Quando ele precisasse de mim... eu não iria estar lá para proteje-lo...

"Sakura! O que está acontecendo com você?! Sakura?!"

A voz dele espantou toda a minha sanidade. Eu já não sentia mais meu corpo. Ele me deitou em seu colo e sacudia meus ombros tentando me reavivar.

"Sakura?! Me responde!"

Eu podia ver seus olhos marejados. Eu sabia como difícil se abandonado por quem você mais ama. Ele fizera isso comigo. Mas agora, quem o fazia era eu. Eu o estava ferindo por dentro. Feridas que não iriam cicatrizar, aquela dor era tão real! Relutante, ele pegou o celular em seu bolso e ligou para o hospital.

"Tsunade! É a Sakura! Ela está... ela... O que ?! Como você pode deixar ela fazer isso?! Por que ?... NÃO! Tem que haver algum jeito!"

Ele atirou o celular pela varanda, seus olhos derramavam finas lágrimas, ele chorava descontroladamente, como eu nunca vira Uchiha Sasuke fazer...

"Por que você isso? Sakura... Eu não consigo viver sem você..."

Com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha, levantei meu braço, tocando seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que corriam livremente por suas bochechas avermelhadas.

"Eu te amo Sasuke-kun" sussurrei

"Você não precisava ter feito isso... não por mim..."

Ele afundou a cabeça no meu pescoço, e eu sentia a lagrimas dele caírem sobre a minha pele. O vento quente de verão dançava entre nossos corpos. Eu sabia que ele ficaria bem. Senti seus lábios sobre os meus, tão meigos quanto possível Fechei os olhos e dei meu ultimo suspiro. Os dias de primavera haviam acabado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIM!**

* * *

N/a: Bom gatinhas, Dias de Primavera acabou *mimimimi*  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Sei que ficou meio confuso, mas acho que nesse ultimo capitulo deu pra entender melhor...

Bom é isso...

Deixem seu comentario, por favor! Não precisa ter conta no site nem nada, é só ir ali em baixo e escrever o que achou; não custa nada *.*

Obrigada por lerem ^~^

Nos vemos na próxima !

Bissous, Yume


End file.
